bad_girls_club_s_18_redemption2fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 - Drama Queen
It’s the morning of the second day, Briana, Stephanie and Camilla talk about last night’s drama. Stephanie admits she feels betrayed by Britt and Briana after the comments they made. Briana apologises to Stephanie. Meghan tells Aysia that she has noticed that Camilla hasn’t spoke to her yet, however Aysia snitches on Camilla by telling Meghan that Camilla was chatting shit about her before she entered the house. Meghan admits that she’s gonna get revenge on Camilla for saying that. Jelaminah and Britt arrive back in the house just in time for Tanisha Thomas to tell them how it’s gonna work this season. Everyone will be split in 2 teams and have to compete challenges to win a prize. The Red Team consists Angela, Jelaminah, Camilla and Aysia and The Blue Team consists Meghan, Britt, Stephanie and Briana. Their first challenge is wrestling and their prize is a 30 minute conversation with the life coach and a ticket to go the club. The first round is Angela and Stephanie, however Stephanie wins for the Blue Team in 8 seconds. The next round was Meghan and Jelaminah - Meghan pushes Jelaminah but Jelaminah floors Meghan with one arm in 23 seconds. Then it was Briana and Aysia although Briana came on top, leaving the final round between Camilla and Britt. Camilla drops Britt in 18 seconds. In seconds, Stephanie floored Angela in the quickest time so the Blue Team is 1-0 up in the season. Meghan is the first one to speak to the life coach, Laura. She admits that she can never calm down in a situation. Stephanie admits that she was a victim of bullying, causing her to feel depressed. Briana says the only way she can calm down is if she gets into a physical altercation. Britt confesses that she can be known as quite devilish. After the sessions, Britt tells Camilla and Angela that she wants Jelaminah out of the house otherwise she’ll be sent home. Stephanie becomes wary that she can only trust Meghan, Jelaminah and Aysia. The Blue Team goes to the club while the Red Team stays at home. Stephanie and Meghan become distant to Briana and Britt. Meghan tells Stephanie that Briana is an attention-seeking punk as she twerks for men. Back at the house, Camilla, Angela and Jelaminah discuss Britt. Jelaminah predicts that she’s gonna scrap Britt by the end of the experience. The drunk Blue Team arrives back and all of a sudden, Angela tells Britt that Jelaminah has been chatting about her. Jelaminah and Britt get into an another argument, but Jelaminah violates Britt so bad that Stephanie laughs so loud, causing Camilla to lose her temper. Camilla tells Stephanie to stop trying to be extra and drunk Stephanie doesn’t care what Camilla says. This causes Camilla to be held back by Angela and Britt. Camilla then discusses with Angela, Britt and Briana that Jelaminah, Stephanie and Meghan need to go home as they’re boring.